


Couch Surfing

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartment sharing, Gen, Halestead, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Then there is someone on his couch. And it’s Isaac Lahey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr not-fic that I wrote [here](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com/tagged/Halestead/chrono).

Stiles and Scott have been best friends for as long as they’ve known one another, but after rooming together all through college, Stiles decides maybe it’s better if they live on their own for a while.

So they get two different apartments in the same building. Whatever. It’s really tough to be without your best friend after having 24/7 access to him for 4 years. The fact that there’s a flight of stairs between them now is honestly impressive. They visit maybe more often than is strictly necessary, and there are lots of times Stiles comes home from work at the paper to find Scott digging through his cabinets.

“I’m out of flour. Do you have flour?”

His counters are a mess, but Scott doesn’t seem to mind. Used to it. “Why do you need flour, man?”

“…To bake?”

“Scott. We live above a bakery.” Stiles shakes his head. Scott’s eyes go wide.

“You’re right. I bet Derek has flour. Be back later!”

He had figured Scott wouldn’t last a month before he’d be crashed out on Stiles’ couch every night anyway. It’s a sort of uncomfortable surprise when Scott seems to be okay on his own.

But then there _is_ someone on his couch. And it’s Isaac Lahey.

Stiles and Isaac don’t like one another, per se. They don’t actively dislike one another, but it’s hard to tell where you stand with Isaac, and Stiles has never been one to beat around the bush. They just aren’t all that compatible, so it’s no surprise when less than 12 hours after Isaac plopped down on his sofa and said, “I’m staying the night,” Stiles is seeing his curly head walk back out the door.

Figures. 

Except fifteen minutes later, he’s back at the door, this time with a backpack and Danny from downstairs in tow.

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Danny offers with a shrug, but he still takes the seat Isaac points him to.

“We’re not going to make it through the Trollshaws fellowship quests tonight without a healer, and Stiles is terrible at playing support characters. Boot up, Moony.”

It’s a full week later before Stiles realizes that Isaac just… never left. His office becomes a second bedroom, and when rent comes due on the first there’s an envelope of cash on the bar.

“Why didn’t you pick Scott?” he asks one day while they’re coming down from a heated argument about the merits of regular crunchy Cheetohs versus Flaming.

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean… why me? Why _my_ couch? You like Scott. Everybody likes Danny. Hell, Derek has more room than any of us. Why -”

“I like your view the best,” Isaac interrupts. He is, as ever, emotionally tone deaf, but he seems to get that this isn’t necessarily about couches. He grins as he steals a Cheetoh from the bag Stiles is holding, and pops it into his mouth.

Stiles punches him in the shoulder, and winces immediately after. Isaac laughs. They don’t talk about it again, but there really isn’t anything more to say than that. And Isaac is right; 3B totally has the best view.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
